Small Mysteries
by Pistachio lover
Summary: When Raph and Mikey try to venture topside things take a turn for the worse, will the mystery their trying to solve ever be discovered?


**I do _NOT_ own TMNT.**

**So this is a little cheesy turtle tot story that kinda just came to me so I thought since its new years day now, why not! So enjoy the cheesy one shot, embrace the predictable story line! Haha, but I do hope you enjoy, as usual fluff is a definate guarantee!**

Raph and Mikey panted as they ran through the sewers, they knew good and well that Leo and Don and even Master Splinter were desperately searching for them. They weren't ever supposed to leave the lair but the two had been planning this for months, every year they would hear loud explosions right above their heads and every year they would ask Master Splinter what the fantastic sound was and he would always say with a smile, "you will find out with time, my sons."

This year the two decided to take matters in their own hands and venture to the land above their heads. "We're almost there Mikey! Just a little further!" Raph knew Mikey was having a rough time keeping up as the little turtle was only five and he was seven.

"O-ok Raphie!"

Sure enough the man hole cover they were searching for appeared only a few feet away, Raph was grinning ear to ear until he heard a thud then a sickening skid. "Mikey!" He stopped quickly and turned to run to Mikey who was alot farther behind then he liked to admit. "Mikey you alright?!"

Mikey tried his best not to cry yet tears still brimmed his eyes. "Ankle...my ankle..."

Raph saw the crooked angle of Mikeys ankle, he also saw the rips and tears of his skin all down his leg. His small arms also took a bad hit, they were bleeding from various gashes and already had a few small bruises forming, not to mention the tiny bits of glass that were scattered about from an old beer bottle that some human had selfishly thrown down.

Thankfully his head appeared unhurt much to Raphs relief. He carefully took Mikeys ankle and twisted it the right way a bit, a scream erupted from Mikey and Raph quickly let go terrified yet super angry. He clenched his fists and grounded his teeth in frustration, they were so close! In less then five minutes he knew they would be found, "sh*t!"

Mikeys eyes widened considerably, "R-raphie..." Mikey tried his best to scoot back against the dirty sewer wall the best he could. "Not you Raphie! Not you..."

Raph looked at Mikey as he tried to scoot away from him, "Mikey?"

"Y-you said a bad word Raphie! You saw the show last night! One of the bad guys said that same word when he was shooting the good guys. Master Splinter turned the t.v. off and said only bad guys say those kinds of words! Y-you...are you a bad guy Raphie?"

Raph mentally slapped himself, he remembered it all perfectly now. Leo, Don and himself all knew that what Master Splinter said was only meant for Mikey since he was too young to understand.

The rest of them knew good and well not to say the words but they also knew that even the best of people said them from time to time. Of course they just let Mikey believe that only bad guys said them just to make it easier to inforce the rule, which made this situation three times harder. "Mikey...no...I'm not I just-"

"you heard what Master Splinter said! He said bad words were only for bad people! Ah!" Mikey cringed and held his ankle lightly then started crying softly, "Raphie...don't...be a bad guy I don't wanna fight you!"

Raph sighed, Mikey needed care immediately, his worse for wear cuts were still bleeding and by now his arm was covered with the sticky red substance. Raph gave Mikey a quick look over once again, this time he noticed tiny glass shards were in some of Mikeys bad wounds, Raph didn't know much about first aid but he knew enough to know that cuts shouldn't ever be dirty.

Donnie had always stressed that, he didn't have much time until the others got here so he made his move. "Mikey. I promise I'm not a bad guy! It just slipped. I promise it jus slipped, I would neva hurt anyone unless they hurt you guys! You know dat!"

Mikey sniffled and sobbed softly, "you promise you won't say it again Raphie?"

Raph nodded, "I promise Mikey, I love ya! Now can I please see ya? You're really hurt..."

Mikey sighed, "I don't feel good Raphie...it really hurts..." More tears fell as the pain overcame him, Raphs heart broke at the sight.

"Mikey..."

"Raphael! Michelangelo!" Raph turned quickly to find Master Splinter and his other two brothers running towards him, faces full of concern as they took notice of the situation. "My sons, what has happened?"

"He slipped and fell and landed on a broken bottle, he twisted his ankle too!"

Master Splinter kneeled and gently took Mikeys arms in his hand, "he has alot of glass stuck inside his wounds...we must get him back to the lair...we have to also cast his ankle. After I patch Michelangelos wounds both of you will explain. Understood?"

The two nodded, already scared of what their punishment would be. After they all got back to the lair Master Splinter laid the now unconscious Michelangelo down on their old couch, he had passed out from the excessive pain on their run to the lair, it broke all of the mutant family's hearts to see the youngest turtle in such pain.

"Is...is he ok Masta Splinta?!" Raph grew more and more anxious as he saw how weak Mikey was becoming.

"He will be soon my son, I must stop the bleeding on his arms and remove the glass."

Don entered the living room that moment carrying his makeshift card board box that he had found in the sewers and had super glued a paper handle to. It was what he liked to call his 'first aid box' he pulled out a small pair of tweezers and two large gauze rolls. "Here Master Splinter! This should soak up most of the blood, I'll hold it to his arm as you take the glass out."

Master Splinter nodded and started digging out the small glass shards, Raph and Leo looked away from the gory scene in front of them, the two were astonished that Don was able to actually be ok seeing that much blood. Then again he was the upcoming family doctor, it was his thing. From scratches to stitches he could do it.

A hour later the two oldest turtles returned to find that Master Splinter, with the help of Don, had wrapped both of Mikeys tiny arms in the gauze and had also wrapped his ankle. "We have removed all the glass and he only twisted his ankle, he will have to stay off of it for a while just to be safe but other then that he should be just fine. Now. Raphael would you please explain why you and Michelangelo ran off in the first place?"

Raph gulped and stepped forward, "we...always wondered what the explosions above ground were at this time of year Masta Splinta...we just wanted to see what it was. But then...he fell...and he kept bleeding and he wouldn't let me help him...he finally did but you guys had already gotten there."

Master Splinter looked at Raphael with confusion, he had caught the most important key words in the small explanation Raph gave. "Why wouldn't he let you help him my son?"

Raphs eyes widened, 'did I just tell on myself?!'

"B-because he was scared...I didn't want to scare him anymore...so I tried to not let him see my wounds, he tried to get close but he was already shaking so he really couldn't!"

Raphs eyes widened as Mikeys soft explanation was heard. 'Mikey actually didn't tell on me...'

"Raph didn't do anything wrong...h-he was being the good guy." Mikey grinned weakly and looked at Raph then winked. Raph returned the gesture, he had just assumed Mikey would wake up and cry over him saying a cuss word but somehow someway Mikey had decided to defend him.

After all was said and done Raph volunteered to stay and watch over Mikey. "Mikey...why did you do that?"

Mikey coughed a bit and smiled, "because Raph...you're not a bad guy, your my brother."

Raph smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. "Our adventure ain't over Mikey, the explosions still haven't gone off...they go off at midnight remember?"

Mikey nodded hesitantly, "but Raph...I can't walk."

Raph smirked and ran stealthily behind the couch bringing a big red wagon around with him. Mikeys eyes gleaned with child like innocence as Raph lifted him up and set him carefully in the wagon then covered him with a thick blanket. "You alright like that, ankle ain't hurtin or nothin?"

Mikey shook his head and "it's fine Raph! Let's go!"

And with that Raph carefully and softly wheeled Mikey out of the lair and into the familiar sewers, as the two neared the sewer grate they looked up. "Huh well Mike-"

"just help me balance and I can jump up the ladder."

Raph looked at Mikey weird, "are you sure, Mikey?"

A simple nod in response.

Raph knew Mikey was younger then him but he also knew the young turtle was almost the same weight as him, just a bit lighter. "Only if you're sure...but if you feel any pain at all then I'll catch you, ok?"

Mikey clapped and began to stand, favoring his left leg. Raph helped as he jumped up the ladder with just one foot, he slipped a couple of times but Raph wouldn't dare let him fall.

Once to the top Raph climbed behind Mikey and carefully balanced himself, he put both his small hands on the sewer grate and pushed with all his might, the grate moved back only enough for the two to peak out and see the amazing site.

They saw the faint glow of big lights and glow sticks off in the distance they ducked a bit as people ran past laughing, Raph saw a giant glowing ball begin to sink down then all of the sudden the two hidden turtles heard thousands of people counting down, "Raphie...?"

Raph shrugged, "Lets count down with them."

The two then chanted quietly, "5...4...3...2...1..."

"Happy New year!" Was then heard off in the distance, then the spectacular event set off.

Confetti exploded everywhere, brilliant bright colors boomed in the sky above. Michelangelo laughed as the colors bloomed across the night air, a few pieces of confetti landed in the sewer grate and landed on the two amazed turtles.

"Raphie?"

"Yea Mikey?"

"Thanks for bringing me!"

Raph looked over at Mikey who was currently grinning like a maniac with happiness, the joy was contagious as Raph smiled back. "Thanks for bein my little brotha."

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! Happy New year! I hope everyone reading has a great start to a even greater year! **


End file.
